Another Word for Reality
by DisneyLady824
Summary: I can handle bringing characters out of books, Going back in time, or even being convicted for murder. But what I can't handle, is being thrown into the Harry Potter world and being turned into a Ghost. Prophecies suck. And Hello! I'M DEAD! Not Good!
1. Prologue

Two Years. 

Its been two years since I was convicted for murder with my two best friends when we had woken up in a gas station after finally getting home from the early 1900's. Yes, you heard that right. I've been to the 1900's and back. But it wasn't my fault, it was my Ex-boyfriends. See, he lives back in the 1900's, in New York. Brooklyn to be more precise. He made one little wish on a Shooting Star and WHAM! The three Musketeers had arrived.

If you ever see a Shooting Star in the sky, I suggest that you only wish for more money, or a new car. Never ever wish for someone to come out of a book, or to go back in time. Believe me, its not the best way to live.

Here, I shall explain, even though most of you probably already know my story.

**Adventure #1:** I was fifteen when my English teacher decided that we needed to read a novel, and then write a report on our views of the story. She chose The Outsiders. You've probably read it at one time or another, if not, then you should. Its a good book. Especially when you get to meet the actual characters... I'm guessing that I've lost you at this point. but you did hear me right. I had made a wish on a Shooting Star the night after finishing the book, and the next morning I found myself the victim of my sisters wrath for letting strangers in the house the night before. But I hadn't let anyone else in besides my friends, Orange, Battery, Rex, and Cameron. Seeing as they practically live there they just come right in.

I finally figured it out later that day, and picked up The Outsiders books for reference on names and descriptions. My friends thought I was crazy, but they finally figured it out also when the Greasers were asked a few questions. From there on we tried to find a way for them to get home. I would stay up late at night and reread the book at least six times, and then later I watched the night sky for an off course star to fall from the sky. Nothing worked, absolutely nothing. By that time, the Greasers had come to know the Piggly Wiggly, Where Sodapop's and Two-Bits first intro to Candy Cooper came in. The Bimbo who tried to be friends with me to be closer to my own friends. They had also found the interesting things at Wally World (Wal-Mart), where I was fond of the memories of Silly Stringing Candy and Mandy, the Bimbo who stole my last Ex-boyfriend. But the good times didn't last and I finally saw that Shooting Star sneaking away across the night sky, I made my wish, and they were gone the next morning. They were Being Thrown into Reality.

**Adventure #2:** It was exactly a year after the Greasers returned to their home when my school was hosting a musical. It was only us three Musketeers now, Battery, Orange and myself, and we decided to try out for the play. We made it, and found out that the Musical was a true story about a Newsboy Strike in the early 1900's. During one of the breaks, I had taken a nap and the next thing I knew, We had woken up in an alley somewhere in Manhattan, still wearing our costumes from rehearsal. Two thugs that I found the names of later known as Oscar and Morris Delancey, beat up us three defenseless confused teens.

Somehow the Newsies found us and later the next day we awoke to different surroundings. In case your wondering what a newsie is, its a boy, or person actually, that sells newspapers out on the street for a penny a pape. And that's what me and my two friends did, lived off Newspapers and the occasional winnings of a poker game. I finally met Spot Conlon after a period of time where I heard things about him that I didn't even want to know. But there was one thing that stayed put with every person I talked to: He's the King of Brooklyn. Some king he was. He convinced me to be his pretend girlfriend so this stalker copy of Candy and Mandy would leave him alone. He was scared of her, and Battery still hasn't figured out why. It was because Sandy, the stalker, was as I put it, a Bimbo'd Barbie Whore.

I finally defeated Sandy, and was still Spots girl a month later. That's when him and Jack Kelly, or Cowboy, started getting messages from the leader of Queens, New york. These messages consisted of us Three Musketeers and four little boys getting beat up by a couple of thugs on random days. The worst message was when Monkey, or Orange, was kidnapped. We finally rescued him and I got to name the Queens leader Kitty. Spot kicked some ass, along with Jack, when Kitty wouldn't explain to me the functions of the Smirkier thing Leaders always do. Weeks later, a Shooting Star streaked past all the others and we made our wish. It might not have been ours that got us home, but at least we were Back into Reality.

**Adventure #3:** It was actually the same day when we wished on our star that we woke up in a gas station... With guns. I know, I know. How in the hell did we get guns? Well, we thought that our bodies went on some kind of psycho attack while we were back in time. We somehow ended up murdering four people, and the judge sent us to Camp GreenLake after many trials of false evidence and lies. Turns out that I was the only girl at this camp...And there wasn't even a lake! It was all holes and dirt. Pissed me off to no return. We did the same thing every day: Got up around four (I think) ate nasty breakfast, dug a hole that wouldn't let me out, (five feet deep) took a shower, ate even more nasty food for dinner, slept, and did the whole shenanigan all over again. It was on one of those particularly boring days that Battery's shovel found a body in the ground. He ran screaming from the hole, I took a look, I ran screaming from the hole, everyone took a look, and then made me dig it up.

I never did finish digging it up the whole way, I got pissed at X-Ray (Mr. Noble dumbass leader) for him saying that I'd dig it up by myself and then have him get a week off for my effort. I stormed off and was surprised to find that Dr. Pendansky had another camper for our small little d-tent when it was already full. This newest camper gave me quite a shock, and I fell unconscious. I did not faint, because I don't faint. I either black out, or randomly fall asleep at the wrong moments. When I woke up, I came face to face with Spot Conlon. I was ecstatic, and so freaked out that I had pushed him off the edge of the bed we were sleeping on. He got Along great with the rest of the tent, and was there for at least a week before the body was dug up the whole way. The scary thing was that the skeleton was the body of our leader friend Jack "Cowboy" Kelly. Lets just say that he had written a letter that made me go back to camp crying, and the letter wasn't even addressed to me. It was to Spot.

Battery and Orange spilled their guts on going back into the 1900's and the others didn't believe them. Over the next few days, the rest of our tent Told the Warden that they had found something, and got a week off for finding it. Everyone else had to dig around the body, just in case there were more artifacts. I got angry and yelled at the Warden and got put on Laundry duty, I also had to dig two holes a day for a week. The Three Musketeers and Spot had come up with a plan to make sure that Jack never had to endure this torture. He never deserved it. And the only thing we could come up with was to look for a Shooting Star for Spot to go home. He must have finally saw one, because one morning I woke up pushing air to get him up and landed on the tent floor. The Warden tried to find out who took the body, and everyone left to dig their holes. Me laughing my head off because I found a note in my pocket from Spot, yellowed with age along with Jacks famous red bandana. We must have been having good luck that day, because when me and my two friends were finished with our showers, we got front row seats to an argument between the Warden and a woman in a suit who had arrived just minutes before. she had immediately turned to the three of us and told us to pack our things because new evidence was found and they proved us innocent. As we left, the yellow school bus pulled up with a new camper and a girl in a short skirt and tube top stepped down the steps. Orange admitted that Reality Sucks, and I agreed because another Barbie had just landed where she needed to be. In hell.

And now that its been two years, the newest adventure was beginning to take place. I'll give you a little taste of what's in store for you.

**Adventure #4:** We turned into Ghosts.

How's that for a cliff hanger, yeah?


	2. Addiction to Gummy Worms and French Frys

You should all know what goes on in the Disclaimer thing and I'm only going to put it up once. Because believe it or not: I Do Not Own Harry Potter! Only my OC's and maybe the plot since I've never seen it yet.

For all you new comers to the Jet Black series I would like you to know that this is in fact the fourth installment to the Series. Now, you don't have to read the other three stories, but if you come across a name or a reference to something its probably in one of the other stories. And you can tell if its a part of the series because they all have Reality in the title.

For all of you who have been with me since, well, wither of the toehr three stories. I would like to welcome you to the newest of the Jet Black series. Hello to all of you, and please keep up those reviews that usually brings a smile to my face.

**Scout:** First one to review, as usual. And you will not cry. At least I hope you don't. That would be bad. But here, first chapter goes to you.

_

* * *

_

_Dumbledore's eyes were closed; but for the strange angle of his arms and legs, he might have been sleeping. Harry reached out, straightened the half-moon spectacles upon the crooked nose, and wiped a trickle of blood from the mouth with his own sleeve. Then he gazed down at the wise old face and tried to absorb the enormous and incomprehensible truth: that never again would Dumbledore speak to him, never again could he help..._

I wiped my eyes as I read the last few chapters of the _Half Blood Prince_. I never actually expected Dumbledore to die. In fact, I never actually expected to read the Harry Potter books to find out the tragic truth. But then Mrs. Holt had to go and make the class have a reading goal of at least six books. Damn woman. But I'm glad she did it, cause then I wouldn't have found my love for reading. I mean, I've read a lot over the years, but reading about Harry Potter's life kinda made me crave for more. Kinda like with my Oreo and French Fry Addiction, or Battery's Finding Nemo fascination.

I should probably introduce myself to those of you who have never even bothered to take the time and read my mind. Wait, you probably can't do that right, yeah forget that I ever said that and I'll just go on.

My name is Jet Black. Or Ma, Blue, and any other funky name you can come up with, just yell it out and I'll answer. My life has been rather exciting over the past three or four years. Ya know, meeting characters of the book _The Outsiders_, going back in time, and going to a Camp that didn't even have a lake. Yeah, but other then that, I'm your normal girl...I guess? I keep my black hair with electric blue highlights at the ends in my trademark french pigtailed braids. I wear t-shirts like any other person, and hoodies like any other cold person. I wear baggy jeans, cargo shorts, and love my Converse to death. So basically, I kinda dress like a guy, but make it so that its feminine all the same. I'm an Art Freak, and have had many compliments on all of my artwork. I have a problem with girls who dress like Slores (sluts and whores) and steal other peoples boyfriends. My friends and I call them Bimbo'd Barbie Whores. Its our own creation. Shall I introduce you to my partners in crime, and also the pains in my ass.

Orange Miller. Yes his name is actually Orange. It was because his hair was like an orangish color when he was born. Either that or his mother was on crack at the time. At least that's what he believes. He is the sensible one of the group. Stays calm most of the time, and almost never loses his temper unless I've annoyed him to all hell. His hair used to be that orangish color, but he changed it to my natural hair color: Mahogany brown. He keeps it kinda short, but not short enough that he can't spike it like he always does. He dresses like me, but isn't obsessed with Oreos, French Fries, or All Stars.

Jason Drester. But we call him Battery for a reason. He energized...all the freakin time. He's the guy you go to when you want to get a sugar high, especially since he became addicted gummy worms last year. He needs to be kept in line constantly because he's always getting out and wandering into trouble. Me and him fight over nothing and everything, we speak the same things at the same time, which pisses me off like no other, and he's the bestest friend anybody could ask for. He grins for no apparent reason at random times during the day, and during tragic moments in other peoples lives, without even knowing he's doing it. He's got shaggy blond hair, that's gotten darker since summer has past over a month ago and bright green that get even brighter when he's either arguing with me or getting high on gummy worms. Battery is like my long lost not blood related twin to say in the least, and I love him to death for it.

Just not right at this moment in time.

"Battery! Give it back this instant!" I tried to reach for the sixth Harry Potter book being held over my friends head, his height giving him an advantage over me.

"Say the magic word Jet, and I'll let you have it." Battery grinned, and I felt like ripping that grin off his face and putting it in a blender. I told you that I love him like my twin brother, but sometimes, I need to be harsh.

"Battery, if I say please your still not going to give it to me so what in the hell's the point here."

"Hey, your right!"

I sighed and jumped once more, my arms barely reaching the spine of the book before I gave up and turned towards the kitchen. My sister April was letting me live with her till I graduated from high school, and then us Three Musketeers were going to find an apartment and share the rent. April's been having major mood swings lately, and has been bursting into tears at different times during the day, and then seconds later yelling at me for changing the channel when she wasn't even watching the TV. It's because she found out that she was pregnant four months ago...And Brenton, her husband, isn't the father. Ape hasn't told him that she was having an affair, or that my niece or nephew isn't his, but if she doesn't tell him it's not my problem. Its her life and she can deal with it herself. Those are the exacts words she told me when I found out about her little fling.

I sigh once more, just thinking about the whole ordeal, and reach into the fridge, pulling out a large package of colorful gummy worms. I whistle a tune as I walk back into the living room. Battery's right where I left him: On the coffee table, his eye rooted to the doorway of the kitchen since he heard the wrapper of a candy package. His eye home in on the bag in my hand and immediately jumps off the table and starts towards me, the Harry Potter book still in his left hand.

"Nuh-uh. These are not for you." I say while ripping off the colorful paper that indicated that the candy was gummy worms and that they were two dollars.

"...But?..." He looks between the book, and me who's pulling a worm out of the bag and getting ready to put it in my mouth.

Just as I'm about to let it slide into home he says desperately. "I'll give you your book if you give me my GW's." That's his shortened word for Gummy Worms.

I pull the worm away from my mouth and look thoughtful. "...Naw, you can keep the book. Besides, I bought these Gummy Worms with my own money. And don't you have any in that stash of candy you have in my room?"

He shakes his head, desperation for the candy becoming more apparent as he inches forward. I'm betting that his hands are itching to reach out and grab the bag of candy and run for his life. But that isn't exactly what he does. I'm always on my toes with Battery, expecting him to do something drastic.

Instead of doing what I thought he would, he pounces on me, making me fall backwards on to the couch as I gave out an undistinguished cry.

"Not fair Bat!" I yell out as I hide the gummy worms behind my back and reach around his own back for the HP book.

"It is too fair Jet, you did this to me last week when I wouldn't give you back that other book!" His right arm reaches under my back and searches for the bag of candy.

I give up trying to reach for the book and pull on Battery's hair, and stick my tongue out. Yes I know, very Mature, I've been told many times.

Before I can even react, he releases the book and grabs onto my tongue between his thumb and forefinger. I don't even both trying to pull his hand away because he's just going to take my tongue with him. Believe me, I've learned from very painful experiences. Instead, I grab a hold of his lower lip, which he just got pierced the week before, and pull. But hey, we're both in pain because he convinced me to get my lower lip pierced at the same time he did, and he's pulling at my tongue which is making me have to stretch my mouth wide so my ring doesn't get ripped out.

And this was how Orange found us. He's used to finding us in these positions when he gets home, He says he should get us a baby sitter but hasn't put the threat to great use just yet.

"Guys, would you both knock it off." He says while putting grocery bags down by the door and closing it.

Both me and Battery manage to whine the same thing without muffling it. "But Orange he/she started it."

His eyebrow raises as he looks at us. "I don't care who started it, all I care about is if you rip out your lip rings and you'll be bleeding all over the place. Ape'll have a heart attack and we'll have an early labor goin on while she either cries her eyes out because the couch is stained or murder you both because the couch is stained."

I stop pulling on Battery lip and he stops pulling on my tongue, but neither of us let go.

Orange rolls his eyes, "Battery give her her book back, and Jet, at least share the Gummy Worms with him before he rips your tongue out with anticipation." And he said that without even looking at what we were hiding. He knows us so well.

I growl at Orange. Why is it that I always have to share my Gummy Worms with Battery, nut whenever Battery buys French Fries or Oreos he can eat them all without giving me one?

"No." Came forth from the space between Battery's fingers and around his hand and over to Orange's ears.

"Jet, don't do this right now. I'm not in the mood. Battery might be, but I'm not." Orange's demanding voice never even phased me.

"Nopeth." My eyes were glinting with amusement as Orange launched him self on top of Battery, pulling the book away from him and then jumping off the couch.

Battery let go of my tongue and I let go of his lip, he rolled off the couch and stared at Orange expectantly. Whenever Orange did this, he made it into a game of some kind.

"Whoever can get this book away from me first, can keep the Gummy Worms without protest from the other opponent."

Battery and I exchanged glances before tackling Orange to the ground. The book was forgotten as Orange flipped me so I was under him while Battery tried pinning Oranges arms behind his back. I glanced over at the book, noticing a stray light from that region. The open Harry Potter book was glowing. And if that wasn't strange enough, things were being sucked towards it. Small things at first, the forgotten Gummy Worms, loose pieces of paper, a magazine. But then bigger things started disappearing between the pages.

I prodded the still wresting boys who were now next to me. "Guys! We have a major problem going on right now!"

"What...Is...It Jet?" Orange struggled from the headlock Battery had him in.

"The book seems to be sucking anything and everything into it." I said as calmly as I could, because I was slowly being pushed towards the book, skidding a few inches then coming to a stop.

The two boys finally looked over at me, watching me go another two inches, only a foot away from the book.

Battery released Orange and they both stood up, as they did, the wind picked up in the room and now all three of us were being pushed towards the book at an alarming rate. I pass the Armoire housing the TV and hold on to dear life, Orange grabs onto my waist, and then Battery holds onto my legs, all three of us dangling in the air by the force of the suction.

"I don't think I can hold on any longer." I gasp out. It was becoming exceedingly harder to breath.

"Just hold on Jet, please hold on." Battery pleads. "I don't wanna Die!"

"Oh that's nice Battery, think about only yourself at a time like this. All three of us might die if she lets go." Orange looks up and me and narrows his eyes. "Don't you dare let go!"

My fingers slip and before they let go completely, all you could hear was a lone 'Sorry!'


	3. Hey! Idiot wearing the Dress, Listen Up!

Ok here is the next chapter. I know, most of you who have read my other stories are just like : Oh thank Heaven! I was about to die from waiting! Just Kidding!

**Scout:** I will happily save you any day. (Cough) Because you alway review first (Cough) You know I love you.

**Andrea:** I hate to say it but...What in the hell is wrong with your good luck charm. Too much stuff happens to you, did you know that? Wait a second...do you not have a good luck charm. Oh no! We're all gonna die!

**Queenie:** Was the intro really that helpful? Hmm, I guess I'm gonna have to do that more often with my newer stories then. Anyways, yes Dukin it out over Gummy Worms and Harry Potter...I can totally imagine it too. Expecially since it came from the very depth of my mind.

And all others who read the story: REVIEW PLEASE! And I just might give you that very special candy...thing you've been waiting for.

* * *

The next thing I knew, my face was smashed up against stone, and somebody's heavy body weight was laying across my back. I groaned. Why didn't somebody tell me that books were so dangerous. I would've slapped Mrs. Holt upside the head with a dictionary for even mentioning the assignment, and to knock some sense into her.

I tried pushing myself up, but only managed to raise up about a centimeter before dropping back down to the stone floor. I am in so much pain right now, I've got one mean headache. I put my hands over my closed eyes and took a deep breath as the weight on my back was lifted. I heard someone stumble, and it got very cold all of a sudden. Or was it already cold and I didn't notice it?

That person that stumbled gasped loudly, and then tripped on some unseen object and fell to the floor. That would be Battery.

"J-J-Jet yo-your white." Yep that's Battery all right.

"I know that Battery. I was born Caucasian. You were too." I lean my forehead against the cold stone floor. Stone floors aren't that comfortable, ya know that?

"Not white as in color. White as in ghosty see through."

I lids of my eyes opened. I was going to peek through the gaps in my fingers, but when I opened my eyes, an unexpected surprise appeared. And I gave out a man scream. Not a girly scream where when girls are scared they scream, loud and shrilly. Mine was a man scream, not scared but surprised. You should all know what I'm talking about, you've got to have tried it once in your lifetime before.

But back to the surprise. I could see through my hands. I stood up quickly, staring at my hands with silent horror, but also curiosity. I completely forgot about Battery or Orange and spun around in circles trying to see the rest of me. I stopped spinning and felt my body. Beanie: Check! T-shirt and Hoodie: Check! Cargo shorts: Check! Black Converse with the Jackass two symbol: I looked down at my feet, and seeing the skull with the two crutches crossed I yelled out loud happily, "Check!"

"Running a checklist to make sure your yourself...again?" Oranges' voice rose from the floor.

I gave out a started yelp and turned around to face Battery, who was examining the stone walls, and Orange, who was sitting calmly against the same stone wall Battery was looking at. Both of them still looked the same as before the book sucked us into it. Except for one problem: They were both see through. And their skin and clothes were a milky white color. They were ghosts.

"Are we ghosts?" I asked while helping Orange up.

"I think we are, Jet."

Just to make sure, I smacked Orange on the arm.

"Ow!" He yelled, rubbing his arm and glaring at me. "What the hell was that for?"

"I was just making sure. But if you can feel pain then we're not completely dead. We're just dead here, not in our world."

I watched as Battery poked at a painting, probably seeing if it was actually a real painting.

"Ow! What the bloody hell do you think your doing?"

Two pairs of eyes flew to the painting that Battery had just poked. Orange and myself walked closer and stood on either side of Battery. In the painting, a man in some kind of purple robes looked like he was pulling himself together. Very angrily.

"What the fu-" I immediately put my hand over Battery's mouth. Even though it was the exact same phrase I wanted to say at this moment.

"That's what I was just about to say." Orange admited. At least me and Bat weren't the only ones.

I walked closer to the painting, Battery holding onto my hand like a scared little kid. The man in the purple dress (As I am now naming them) was moving quickly throughout the painting doing god knows what. He was ruffling through papers, opening books and then moving to the edge of the painting and disappearing out of the edge of it completely.

I stepped back, dumbfounded, and ran into Battery. "What the hell?"

All three of us quickly ran to the edges of the painting, looking for some kind of hidden doorway that the man ran out of. Battery pulled on the right edge of the frame, his feet up against the stone wall, and grunting. Orange was on the other side examining the area between the wall and the frame without all the hard work. I stared at the room painted in front of me. It was not an ordinary office or study. The papers didn't look like normal white paper. It had an old tanned look to it. And there were no pens on the rich mahogany desk, just a pure white feather next to an open ink bottle. And the book shelf, my goodness. There were books that I had never even heard of before like, _Rodney Grushank's Guide to Muggle Ways_. What the Hell is going on!

I gave a shriek of surprise as the man rushed back into the room. Battery let go of the painting and fell to the floor as he saw him and Orange went even more silent then he was before. Dress man was back to rustling papers and pulling books off the bookshelves. I helped Battery to his feet as he once again clutched my hand. I'm thinking that he's the one who's scared shitless for once. I'm just fascinated with the idea of a man in a dress moving through a painting.

Orange took a slow step towards the painting, hesitating slightly. "Um e-excuse me?"

Dress man kept up with his search for... what I'm guessing is important information.

"Hey!" I yelled at the man. "Idiot wearing the dress, listen up!"

Dress man had his nose in a book and only acknowledged us by saying, "I dare say that this is not a dress, their called robes, my dear. You should know this."

I angrily stepped up to the painting and knocked on the figure of the man with my free hand. "Yeah, well I dare say that I have no entire clue why a painting is talking."

He finally looked up at us, the book falling from his hands as soon as his eyes landed on us. Dress man's mouth opening and closing at the sight of us. I step back between my two friends, and I could see Orange beginning to form words of question when the man ran out of the side of the frame.

We stood there staring for another thirty seconds before looking at each other.

Orange spoke first. "What in the world of shitting monkey's just happened?"

Battery finally let go of my hand. "Absolutely nothing."

I nodded and looked towards the painted room again. "And that's the problem."

Battery went forward and poked the painting carefully. "Should we wait for him to come back?"

I pulled Battery backwards by the back of his shirt. "I think we should. We have no entire clue where in the world we are."

We at there for ten minutes, every once in a while one of us would poke the painting to see if the man had come back, before someone finally did show up. But it wasn't the man in the painting. No, it was much worse. A woman in the same kind of dress, (Robes for all of you who don't understand. And they were red for more indication.) came from down the hallway. Her graying brown hair pinned up underneath her pointed hat. Which looked like a witches hat. Now that I see it I want one. Her hands were clasped in front of her, and she stood tall...if you can do that while walking. As she stopped in front of us, I could see that she was old. Not too old, but old enough for her to have crows feet at the corners of her eyes.

"If you three would please come with me." And she had an accent!

Without waiting for an answer, or even looking behind to see if we were following, she took off down the stone hallway. Battery and Orange gave nervous glances to each other before following her. I flicked my gaze one more time to the painting and saw the man in the weird purple dress peeking from the edge of the frame. I followed the other three after giving him a glare of annoyance.

As I reached the others I heard Battery ask a question.

"So are we really dead? Because I really don't wanna die!"

The woman didn't answer and kept walking. Battery took this as a bad sign.

"Oh My God We're Dead! And I didn't even get to see my own funeral!"


	4. GrownUps Table

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

(Clears throat)

Sorry about that...Had the need to act evil. Ok, I'm getting this new chapter out fast so that you (Yes you Scout) Won't start crying and begging for another chapter. And besides, I liked the way this chapter was going, so I kept up the typing today. And Waa Laa! The "_GrownUps Table"_ chapter has been born!

**Scout: **If that's life...Then why are they dead? Answer that for me please...Maybe it will get to keep your mind off the miserable fate of crying. And I shall always Save You!

**Andrea:** Two Words: Get Luck Charm! (Counts words) Okay make that three words. And yeah, if those dudes in P.E. Don't knock it off I'll...I'll...I'll tell them off from all the way over here. Then after their temper has cooled down I'll let you beat them up for me. I'm nice aren't I?

**Queenie: **The Three Musketeers are pretty modern aren't they. I think it's because their not gaining any powers, or becoming Witches and Wizards or being something their not. Yeah...I like them just the way they are: Sarcastic and sometimes dumber then my cat. And that's saying alot since he runs into walls for no reason. And don't worry: **There's always more!**

* * *

A raven haired boy sat at the Gryffindor table, his green eyes watching as the Bloody Baron flew past the tables and up towards the staff table. Seconds later Professor McGonagall rushed from the Great Hall, her red robes billowing out behind her.

"Wonder what's wrong with her?" A girl with bushy brown hair off to his left wondered while turning a page in the book she was reading.

"Someone's probably gone and done some spell wrong again." A red head said from across the raven haired boy, speaking between bites of the food he was eating off the pile on his plate.

"It's not just Professor McGonagall, Hermione. And I don't think anything's naturally wrong, Ron."

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione slowly shut her book and looked to where Harry's eyes had glued themselves to. Albus Dumbledore. b He was behind the staff table and pacing, each of the teachers trying to calm him down.

Harry never got the chance to answer, a male voice shouted from somewhere down the corridor to the Great Halls doors. Everyone turned towards the doorway, waiting for the voice's body to appear.

"Run for your lives! This Woman has gone Crazy! She'll kill us all!"

"Oh, Guess that counts you out Bat. Your already dead!" A female voice rose above the other, amusement very apparent.

"Would you both knock it off!" Another male voice rang out annoyed, the sound of someone hitting the floor was heard, and then female laughter echoed down the corridor.

McGonagall rounded the corner, and everyone in the Great Hall could tell that she was trying not to lose her temper. Her hands were clasped in front of her, the color all gone because she had been gripping them together tightly. Behind her, three figures stumbled through the doorway, not even noticing their surrounding area. Harry studied them, suddenly knowing that some sort of accident was going to happen, and very quickly. He could easily tell they were ghosts, but what got him confused was the color of their ectoplasm. Their skin had slight color to it, and he could tell that the girl in the middle had black hair with blue highlights at the tips. But only just, because the color was faded so much, that their skin and clothes looked almost gray or a milky white.

They were all wearing Muggle clothes, and he could tell they were American by the accents they had while yelling at each other. Also by the way they dressed. He had never seen one dress so much like a...a Punk, like they had. Two of them had lip rings, and one of the ones with the ring was wearing a Beanie, with what looked like Chuck Taylor's. Harry had seen them before on other traveling American teenagers. Before Harry could examine them more closely the boy with the dazed look on his face tripped on air, making the boy behind him trip over his body, which made the girl trip over the both of them and land with a heavy "Oomph" on top of her two friends. The three of them started bickering over who tripped who as they picked themselves up. Snickers could be heard throughout the students at their house tables. That was when the girl looked straight up and glanced over all the heads at the four tables and then paused at the ceiling as she ran a pasty white hand over her face.

"You've gotta be shittin me."

* * *

_-At least two minutes earlier.-_

Man, this woman sure does have a tight clutch on her temper. We've tried everything to get her to talk and she hasn't said one word to us.

Swearing up a storm, poking her to all hell, (Even though she probably couldn't feel it) and asking as many questions as we could. But still, not one single word came forth from her lips. Orange was about ready to go CooKoo for Coco Puffs...That is, if they even have coco puffs here.

Battery leaned over my left shoulder and Orange moved closer as Battery whispered into our ears. "Do you think that if I yelled out something random like, 'she's going to kill me' that she'll actually kill me?"

I hid my chuckles behind a coughing fit and Orange smirked before saying quietly, "Sure Bat, and if you can make her lash out at you I won't whine about you watching Finding Nemo for an entire month."

Battery pondered this image before finally agreeing to the bet, seeing as every time Finding Nemo was put into the DVD player Orange always made some smart ass comment about how 'this was so ugly, or that was so stupid.'

Battery grinned before yelling out, "Run for your lives! This Woman has gone Crazy! She'll kill us all!"

I played along in high hopes that the old broad would lash out at my _not_ twin. "Oh, guess that counts you out Bat. Your already Dead!"

Orange acted annoyed, "Would you both knock it off!"

At this point Battery wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran into the wall next to a pair of big wooden doors. I laughed uncontrollably as I watched him stand up, dazed. The old woman disappeared on the other side of the doors and we followed, stumbling with laughter. Not even twenty seconds later, Battery tripped over absolutely nothing, making Orange trip over his feet, which made me trip over both of them, seeing as I had my eyes closed and was clutching my stomach from laughing too hard.

We grumbled and bickered at each other, blaming one another for the reason as to why we were on the floor. I heard a snicker off to my left, and was about to tell that person off for laughing at our insane state, when I finally caught sight of the room we were in. Four tables were lined up, each with a different colored drape hanging from the ceiling. What looked like eleven year olds to, oh I don't know, seventeen year olds sat at each table, mixed ages at every end. I looked up at the ceiling and caught the glimmer of a sunset appearing on the far side before I ran a hand over my eyes and down my face. I let my hand drop before saying:

"You've gotta be shittin me."

Battery, still clueless as to what was going on around him, looked from side to side at the tables on either side of us. "Does this mean it's dinner time, because before we left, it was about lunch time. And I'm starving!"

Then he looked up to the front table, the one that was ahead of all the others. And to where a whole bunch of adults were staring our way. Battery caught sight of the large turkey that was at the middle of the large adult table. Right in front of a large throne type chair. Battery took off towards the turkey, me catching the back of his shirt before he shot off and gobbled the meat down. Even though he probably couldn't eat...doesn't mean he's not hungry.

Anyways, I grabbed the back of his shirt before he took off like a rocket. But, ya know, he's larger then me and has more muscles then me. So yeah...You're guessing right, he took me with him.

"Battery! If you don't stop right now You'll never get any Gummy Worms ever again!" The heels of my feet skid all the way down the isle, the thought of the delicious fruity jelly not even entering Battery's mind. "ORANGE! HELP!"

I heard Orange sigh, even from all the way across the hall. "Battery! Get this through your head: You will never ever once again eat any type of candy, or Ever watch Finding Nemo again!"

The running boy skidded to a stop and spun around, pushing me towards the table off to my right, making me fall right through a bushy haired girl and onto her lap. Battery whimpered at Orange while Orange himself smirked and walked down the isle. I grinned at the brown haired girl staring at me. That's when I finally noticed that my elbow was in her mashed potato's, and the upper half of my body was in line with hers.

"Talk about awkward, yeah?" I excitedly stated.

"Umm...yeah." The girl shifted her eyes and glanced at the black haired boy next to her. I too glanced over at him, and took notice to the green eyes and the lightning bolt shaped scare on his forehead. He must have noticed me looking and ruffled his hair. It only made it more noticeable and I grinned again.

"Dude, that is one fricken awesome scar you got there. Do you know where I can get one like that? Except I'd rather get it on my bicep ya know, too much attention to the forehead if I got mine like yours."

Before he could answer, and I could tell he was going to answer because of the amusement in his eyes and his mouth opening to speak, (Duh!) I felt an a hand pull on the front of my shirt, going through the girls upper body, and then flinging me forward.

I made sure my body was still intact, feeling the area below my chest and above my navel. "That is one scary feeling right there." I looked over to the table to my left, a boy wearing a blue tie and had a raven crest on his _dress_ looked over at me, his face calm as his eyes roamed my ghostly body. I clicked my tongue and he looked up to my eyes. "Ever had the feeling of begin pulled apart and then being ripped to pieces by a butchers knife?"

The teenager shook his head.

I clicked my tongue again, "Good...Then Stop Staring at Me you Dimwit!"

He flinched backwards. And I smirked as I dusted off my arms. "Oh yeah, I still got it." But secretly in my head I was thinking, _'Thank God Spot taught me how to be mean. Good thing too, cause he said that when ever I acted mean, I looked like an orangutan on crack.'_

I saw Orange glaring at me, and I ran towards where him and Battery had walked to the front of the big adult table.

"So..." I naturally started while swaying on my feet, forwards and then backwards. "When do I get to sit at the grownups table?"

I glanced over my shoulder as someone let out a laugh and then choked on air. I've done that before...I've even choked on my own spit. Ever done that before?

My gaze returned to the front as Orange pinched both mine and Battery's sides. Battery jumped to the side while giggling, and I jumped to the side while squeaking. I pushed Orange's hand a way and stood stalk still as an old timer stood in front of us. He was studying us like we were an experiment breakthrough that had just won him millions. Obviously, Battery was thinking the same thing.

"Your not gonna sell us to the government are you? Cause you got that crazy old timer 'I'm gonna be rich' look in your eyes."

The old man smiled, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief as he looked out over our heads. Now...As I'm looking at his clothes I can't help but to be thinking of a dress. Cause this time...It really does look like one. My face screws up as I try not to laugh. As the old man starts speaking, I grab a hold of Orange's arm, my face going red from loss of oxygen.

"It seems, children, that we have Muggle Ghosts in the castle."

I.Can't.Take.It.Any.More. I burst out laughing as the room behind me gasps as one and then falls silent as Battery and Orange both ask different questions at the same time.

"Is that code name for 'Run Like Hell' ?"

And.

"Is that code name for 'I've got your fuzzy slippers.'"

I gasp out, now on my knees on the floor. "No you idiots, its code name for 'Non Magical Beings.'"

Both my friends let out an 'Oh'...

Three...  
Two...  
One...

"WHAT THE FU-" I grab both their ankles and let them fall to the floor. When will they learn that making the Magical people angry will only make them Magic us into ash, or toads...Yeah, probably when we actually see it happen, huh?


	5. Blaming, M&M's, and an Outlined Butt

Ok, this chapter should sustain most of you till probably Monday...Right? I sure hope so. I might add another chapter in this weekend cause I'll be bored, and tomorrow I might get school off because of the wind chill. YAY!! That happened not too long ago too. We all thought it was a snow day becaus eit had snowed alot, but alas...It was just wind chill...Oh well, whatever gets me out of school, I love!

**Scout: **Sorry if I kept you up with the questions of the Universe, but I was having the same problem myself. Because how can that be life when life has ended... Oh Well, I think we should all be ghosts then we wouldn't have to worry about that question. And We'd be able to walk through walls. Hope you didn't lose any sleep over it though.

**Andrea:** Yes, yes, give compliments. I am nice! Just like the kid who said you were more interesting to talk to in class.

**Queenie: **No, sadly I don't think life would be the same without Jet, Orange, and Battery. Thank heaven my mind has its own imagination for this stuff and I can keep going.

* * *

Ya know, I really should make 'Bored' my middle name. Its not because I'm bored all the time...Ok so it is because I'm bored all the time, but you can't blame me. The Three Musketeers have spent the night in a room that was full of interesting and magical items. And your wondering why I'm bored...

I can't touch them dammit!

Do you see my problem here?! Shiny glass objects just waiting for someone to unlock their mysteries by smashing them against the floor were sitting right in front of me, and I couldn't touch them! The most interesting thing to even do was watch as Battery tried to pick up a...a what was it that the old man said they were...Oh yeah, a lemon drop, every two minutes when he forgot his hands went right through the hard yellow coated candy. Other then that, I can only wave my hands through the fiery red birdie on the old mans desk and pretend its like magic for entertainment. Battery tried once again for the candy, and then huffed as his hand once again went through the bowl and table.

See why my middle name should become Bored? Hmmm...Maybe if I concentrate...Yeah and close my eyes...There we go...Now lets just see if this will work. At least it gives me something to do.

"Jet how in the hell did you do that!"

My concentration was broken and the glass bowl I had somehow picked up, smashed into pieces and it hit the floor.

We were still silent and frozen in place as the door opened thirty seconds later. All three of us immediately pointed and blamed someone else. You know, the he did it she did it thing.

The old man and that temper clutched woman entered the room. The woman had surprise written all over her face, not literally of course, but the old man didn't seem in the least surprised at the colorful glass pieces spread out on the floor.

"Reparo." With a wave of the stick he brought out of his dress, and yes...I'm never thinking otherwise, the bowl was put back together. Battery jumped away as it rested onto the table where the Lemon Drops were. Orange's eyes were wide, and I looked at the stick with fascination. I inspected it before he could put it away, and saw that it looked almost just like your normal old stick. Except for the fact that it was polished and smooth. I took a quick glance over the magical room, looking fo anything that resembled a stick...

What? I just want to try the little wavy thing. Hey, maybe I can get it to do all my homework for me, or maybe even make Candy disappear...I've always wanted to try that. Hmmm, this could get interesting.

"Do not fret, its fixable." Who said I was fretting? He sat down in the comfy looking chair behind the desk (That I had tried out, by the way. But it only _looks_ comfortable, its actually the devil in disguise. I'm guessing that this guy must sit there a lot because there's a space where his butt fits perfectly because the cushion's formed the outline of his bottom. Mines not the same shape, so it was lumpy and uncomfortable.), the tempered woman standing nearby. The old man looked at each of us. Inspecting what I couldn't see. All I could see was three eighteen year old teenagers that were see through, had something wrong with their skin, loved sugar, couldn't get enough of trouble, loved annoying each other and people to death, and somehow managed to get themselves thrown into books and back into the past a few times. Not that I'm complaining.

His light blue eyes were twinkling again. How did he get his eyes to twinkle like that? Is there like a star stuck in each eyeball that's painstakingly pounding on the walls of the eye trying to get out and that's what makes them twinkle? I'm gonna have to question him on that.

"Dude," Battery started as he waved his hand once again through the bowl of yellow candies. "Did you know that you never gave us your name? I'm betting that Jet keeps calling you 'old man' right now."

I grinned as the old man, ha-ha he was right, looked taken aback. Probably because he was just called dude. But the twinkling never stopped, and he told us his and the old woman's name.

"Terribly sorry. My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore. This is the Head Deputy Mistress (A/N Is that what it's called? Can't remember, oh well just go with it.) Professor Minerva McGonagall."

My eyebrows rose. "Would you mind if I called you PAD?"

His eyebrows rose. "Pardon?"

"Can I call you PAD, cause those are your initials. Professor Albus Dumbledore. Hello."

McGonagall's eyebrows rose as Dumbledore spoke. "I guess I don't mind, just don't let the students hear you say that."

I grinned mischievously as both Battery and I turned to McGonagall speaking at the same time. "Can I-"

We glared at each other. "You go first Battery."

"No, ladies first."

"That's why I asked you to go first."

"Ok, then first means better so I'll go."

Before I could complain he asked what I knew what we both had wanted to ask. "Can I call you PM?"

HUH? That was not what I was going to ask. "Why PM?"

He looked over at me confused. "Professor McGonagall. Isn't that what you were going to ask?"

Orange's eyebrows raise as he realizes what's going on. Like its an actual miracle. Pffft!

"I was gonna ask if I could call her M&M."

This time Battery's eyebrows raise. Wow, its an eyebrow raising party. Now all we need are the students to see us and raise even more brows.

His face scrunches up, and then goes back to normal. "I like that better."

We both turn to McGonagall again, who was now watching us with a scowl on her face. "Can we call you M&M?"


	6. Monkey's, Kittens, Tests, and Aliens

Ok so yeah, I did get this chapter out in the same day. But I was super bored, and I was having fun with this chapter. So sue me if I told you that the next chapter would be out on Monday or something. Here it is now!

**Andrea:** Yeah...Get on that Good Luck Charm immediately. That's all I gotta say. So Beg and Plead to Ryan to get you one. Make those Puppy Dog eye kinda things. He better say yes.

**Queenie: **The only reason Humor's natural in my stories, is because my friends are very humorous and very outspoken. And have very dirty minds. But you probably didn't need to hear that. Its a good thing I'm not totally like them or else a lot of bad things would be in this Fic. Oh, and I'm thinking its Deputy Headmistress too now that you mention it.

* * *

Learning about the history of a castle is tough work. Have you ever tried doing it? If not, then never even think of picking up a book that had History in the title. If you have tried it...well, lets just not go there. I learned about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry all in one night. The four houses were made up of Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor and each of them stood for something or another. Like Slytherin for their cunning and slyness, or Gryffindor for their bravery and courage. Ravenclaw for their intelligence and wit, And Hufflepuffs for their loyalty, friendship, and fair playness. Right now, their head of houses are As in order: Professor Severus Snape, Professor Minerva (M&M) McGonagall, Professor Filius Flitwick, and Professor Pomona Sprout. And I gotta ask: Why in the hell would their parents torture their kids like this? Unless they actually liked their names. Ugh! Except M&M, she's cool. I'm glad her parents named her Minerva, and then her husband probably had the last name of McGonagall...Cause now I get to call her M&M!

Okay, onto the rest of my explanation. Each house has their own thing going on: Dorms, Common rooms, and a table in the Great Hall, A.K.A Big Ass Room we followed M&M into. They each have their own Quidditch team, which I still have yet to see the concept of a game on brooms. Shall I explain the game to you? No, I don't think I shall. Too much of an explanation. I'll just give you the basics...Balls, Brooms, Goals, Flying, Scoring, And I WIN! See, easy enough.

Everyone was sorted into each of the houses when they get their Hogwarts letter. There's a year for each age. Eleventh through seventh. And I'm guessing you can tell the age groups in that one. Now, what else is there to tell you. Ah yes, what am I doing right at this very moment. Well, you see, I'm laying in the middle of one of those giant table in the Big Ass Room I mentioned earlier at approximately somewhere I'm guessing around seven o'clock in the morning. See, the thing I found out last night, was that ghosts don't actually sleep. No, they kinda doze. And I needed a good doze, so that's what I'm doing...In the most obvious place on the planet.

Orange was on the next table over, sitting criss crossed and watching the ceiling. Battery...Well, lets just say that I lost track of him sometime in the night when he found out that he didn't need sleep anymore. Yeah, see he heard that statement and took off at a run, and when he found out he could fly through walls, he kinda got really, really, really, really, really Hyper. I've never seen him like this before. But my best guess is that he's off terrorizing someone into waking up much earlier then they needed to on a Saturday morning...At least I think its Saturday.

People started wandering in through the big doors and my I kept my eyes closed as I felt their gazes flickering from me to Orange and back again. And I was still laying there with my hands under head and my feet crossed as the room got more full. I could hear Orange having a conversation with a pair of boys on the other table across the walkway from me. I twitched my nose as people sat down around me. I could feel the bowls and plates of food appear on the inside of my ghostly body, but nobody seemed to want to take anything from them. I heard someone cough discretely down by my knees. A grunt came from near my elbow, and another tiny cough emitted from my other elbow.

I sat up immediately, pulling my legs up to my chest. "Jesus, if you guys wanted food all you had to do was reach through and grab some!"

The three looked startled at my outburst, and I took notice to duo from the night before. Black haired boy and the bushy haired girl, but they were also accompanied by a tall red haired boy with freckles all across his nose and cheeks. I stared at him, seeing as he was staring at me. And to brake the ice I said:

"I dig freckles."

The other two laughed as he blushed red.

My mouth quirked upwards. "Now don't blush. It was a compliment. Take it. Don't go red for the whole world to see. They'll start calling you strawberry or tomato...Hmmm, well I wouldn't mind being called a strawberry. I like strawberries!"

The red head finally calmed down and the three sat down, seeing as they had still been standing when I let out my shout. Hey that rhymed!

"So, what brings you to my humble aboad," I spread my arms out in humor, indicating the entire room.

"We came to eat actually." The black haired boy said, digging into toast that was next to my left thigh. Hmm...Can I call him LB. Lightning Bolt. I like it.

I looked at them suspiciously. "Or did you really come to steal the food away from me, and then give it to the evil monkey's in my closet who are teaming up with my next door neighbors evil kittens who decided that sneaking into my room at night and stealing my Converse would be revenge for when I got them wet at their owners' kids' birthday party which was actually a pool party that my sister set up because she needed the money to buy the pregnancy test that proved that the baby wasn't my Brother-In-Laws because he didn't have enough money to buy his own pregnancy test for he was also pregnant by the evil purple plastic aliens that stole my blankets away in the night when I was at a Juvenile camp called Camp GreenLake which didn't even have a lake cause it was all dried up and all that was left was the sand and millions of holes." (Whoo, that was one long sentence! You might want to reread that if you didn't understand it.)

They stared at me like I was crazy. "What?"

The bushy haired girl shook her head and came back into the real world, but then continued staring at me.

"Dude, I know I'm hott and just too damn sexy to not stare at all day, but I've got a schedule to keep here, Babe. Ok so I don't actually have an schedule." I looked over at the redhead. "Do ghosts have schedule's?"

His eyes grew wide as he finally took notice that I asked him a question. I furrowed my eyebrows and stood on the table, trying to find Orange. Many of the kids were looking at me with interest. I waved to many of them.

"Hey! Any of you seen a kid who looks like a Monster. Ya know, ugly plain brown hair, tempermatic, probably on crack. Hmm...He might even be high on Sugar. Oh And hey, if you see a kid with a Grin on his face constantly. Stay away from him...He's been possessed by the trash cans way too many times if ya know what I-"

I was ripped off my pedestal-which was actually the table to remind you- and landed on Bolts breakfast, which sent me through the table, his lap, and then onto the floor. I heard laughter surrounding me as I stood up, my head creeping up over Bolt's to see Orange with his arms crossed.

I jumped gleefully and shouted, "MONSTER! I FOUND YOU!" I made a commotion of showing him to the students I had been talking to earlier. "See, I told you he was tempermatic!"

Orange rolled his eyes as more laughter sounded off. "Did you need me for something Jet, I was over at the next table the whole time." He pointed over his shoulder to the table which was probably the Ravenclaw table because the colors were blue.

I nodded my head eagerly. "Yeah Yeah. I gotta question for you..."

Orange motioned for me to go on. "And...?"

"...I don't remember." I turned back to the trio and asked. "Do either of you remember what I was going to ask?"

Each of them exchanged glances with one another and Bushy-since the other name is too long- finally said, "you never even asked us the question."

"Yes I did, I remember asking Freckles over here if Ghosts had sche- Hey Orange I remember now!"

I turned back to Orange who had raised an eyebrow. I knew that motion...He was getting annoyed.  
"Ok Ok, I'll ask it now...Great you and your funky eyebrows made me forget again!" I threw my hands up into the air. "This is just great! All I wanted to do was ask you if Ghosts had schedules and you had to make me forget my question of 'if Ghosts had Schedules' with those funky furry eyebrows of your which only raise when you get annoyed when I don't ask my question which is 'if Ghosts had schedules'...Wait, I'm confused...What was the question again?"


	7. Foreign Object Mystery has been Solved

Ok so yeah I haven't updated since...When was it? But oh well, who cares anyways...Oh...you do. Ok well then Sorry for keeping you waiting for the next chapter. I've been kinda busy with school, and then my brother came home on Saturday. He'd been living with my dad for a few months because of this stuff happening with this girls at school. Yeah, he never got to graduate from High School. And he was a senior, they had to get him a way from the girl so... That was the only option. I feel bad for him.

**tigerHellspawn: **Yay! New reviewer! I must tell you now, if you find some stuff confusing read my other three stories. They will kinda tell you. But if you read the prologue at the beginning that also helps alot. And now that I'm through with this, I must inform you that all my new chapters go to new reviewers so, here's yours.

**Scout:** It's ok that you didn't get to review for the last chapter. It was my fault because I got them out within an hour to an hour and a half between eachother. And don't feel bad, you almost always review first anyways. Which makes me very very happy. : )

**hellfire1258: **JB, sometimes your just a little (Makes quick motions with hands) Ya know. But that's just the way you are. Now stay that way or else I might murder myself in school with everyone elses insaness. And yes, that is a word.

* * *

Five minutes and 26 seconds later we had resolved the matter of 'If ghosts have schedules.' And they do in fact, because Professor Binns, who I have heard teaches history, is a ghost and has a schedule to keep. I've decided that I never want to go into his classroom...Hello, History! That would be a no-no for me.

I put my hands into my pockets as Orange went back over to the Ravenclaw table, and my three amigos sat back down to breakfast at their own Gryffindor table. I felt something wrapped up as the fingers on my right hand reached the bottom in the pocket of my cargos.

I scrunched my face up as I tried to figure out what the wrapped up object was. Well, it was flat, and kinda like a rectangle shape. The paper easily opened on one of the flat sides, but I didn't pull the paper off. I just let my fingers roam as I amused myself by having a guessing game.

"JET-ORANGE!"

I looked up, my foreign object forgotten, as Orange sighed and got up from his seat on top of the table. "What has he done this time?"

My eyes quickly flew to the big doors as Battery ran through a few fourth years, leaving the 'Ewwwing' behind him as he stormed past most of the other students and towards us. A boy with platinum blond hair chased after him, a sneer perfected on his pale face. Now, what could Battery have done that would anger this snowball?...SNOWBALL! Yay, I found his name, hmm but would that really work. I mean, his hair is almost white, and so is his skin, but I don't think that would work for him. As I exlpored the wonders of a snowball, Orange glanced at me and growled at my non-responding self.

"BATTERY, Stop Moving!" I came back into my mind just as Battery stopped in front of me. The kid behind him kept going, ran through Battery, and then into me.

And somehow, the bad stuff always manages to find its way home. The body weight of the teenager on top of me made my lungs deflate.

"Holy shit...(_Five seconds later_)...That hurt." Delayed I know. But I was surprised. You would have been too if you had gotten used to being a ghost for almost a full day and then having someone who was not a ghost _run _into you and you actually _fall_.

I pushed the body mass off of me before he could quickly reajust himself into a presentable young man, seeing as that was what he was going to do. Battery helped me to my feet and I looked down at the kid who was slowly raising up from the floor. He was glaring and sneering at both Battery and Me. I glanced over at Orange, why isn't he being glared at like we were _the scum of the earth._ My eyes flittered back to Blondie...Maybe that name fits better then Snowball. I'm gonna have to try it out. Anyways, off track, his cold steel gray eyes were firing holes through Battery's head at the moment.

I sighed, it was time to get down to business. I turned towards Battery and slapped him across the back of the head. "What the hell did you do!" Hey! I never said business was going to be slow and formal.

Battery pointed at the blond boy. "I didn't do anything. I was just minding my own business when this Jackass decided to start throwing stuff through me!"

I turned towards Blondie...Nope, that name doesn't fit either. I kept my anger in check though as I asked him his own question. "What in the hell is your problem!?" I gotta stop saying hell. I just might even go to hell. No I don't want to go to hell, All the Bimbo's would be there...So yeah, hell would be bad...Dammit I thought I said that I needed to stop saying hell.

"I don't have to answer to filth like you." I raised an eyebrow as the insult reached my ears.

I raise my hands slightly from my sides just barely noticing the crowd still in the Hall, or that I was even solid for the moment, and asked Orange without turning away from the sneering boy. "Did he just call me filth?"

I could see Orange nod from the corner of my eye, and heard Battery giggle. "You've done it now."

Just as I was about to go off on him, I saw him smirk. Oh he better not be able to-Dammit! How do they do that?! And he probably isn't even a leader. Leaders do Smirkier my ass. And I was about to voice this question when a sly voice spoke up from behind me slowly.

"What is going on here?"

I turned to see the crowd parted for a man who had appeared out of no where...And almost cringed backwards. Not because he had a look of power. No, it was because what I saw, kinda disgusted me in a weird facsinating way. The man was wearing all black, and was wearing a dress like all the other teachers. Still calling it that. He had a large nose on his face, it was a little crooked, and it was beneath two beady black eyes. His black hair reached his chin and looked really greasy. I sniffed carefully, seeing if he smelled like my neighbors deadly meatloaf. Nope, All clear.

"I asked you a question."

That's when I noticed that I hadn't answered him yet. Obvious, yeah. I played it cool and clasped my fingers behind my back and rocked on my feet, trying to say something so intelligent, that he wouldn't have known what I said. "Yeah...did you know that every time an awkward silence happens a mentally handicapped baby is born?"

Silence filled the air around me. "See? A handicapped baby was just produced. Now if you shall excuse me, I have a schedule to keep. And yeah, Ghosts_ doooooo_ have schedules. I asked!"

I walked past the greasy haired man and kept walking as I went back into my plasmatic mode without noticing and walked through the crowd towards the door. Battery and Orange followed after a few akward goodbye's and met up with me just as I was turning the corner to-I have no clue as to where I was even going.

I brooded as I put my hands in my pockets again. Ooo foreign object still there. I pulled the rectangled paper wrapped item from my pocket. Well whaddya know...Its a stick of Stride Gum. The mystery has been solved.


	8. The New York Times and Platinum Hair

New chapter is out yet agian. And I must warn you now. The scariest thing has just happened. cover your eyes quick before it appears. Too late- You will not be getting another chapter till either Friday or Saturday. Oh The Horror! I know, but I don't have school on Friday or Monday so You just might be getting a few chapters out then.

Also, my bestest buddy, who is also hellfire1258, will be co-opping a story with me. She will be doing all the seriousness and me the randomness. We were thinking something along the lines of someone beging pulled into their own fanfiction story. Whaddya think? give us feedback cause we'd reall like to know.

**Queenie:** I stayed up the past few nights and my mind was tired of thinking of a different name for Malfoy. So, we are going with Snowball for the time being...That it, unless you can come up with something better.

**Scoutie:** Yes, Yes, little weird. But the chapter wouldn't be a part of the story if it weren't for the randomly weirdness that appears out of nowhere. And you never told me you had a brother. (Probably because In never asked. How aweful of me!) Or even a twin brother. I wish I had a twin brother...Well, maybe not. I already have a brother, and lets just say that the fighting doesn't happen very much. But if I had a twin and he was younger then me, he'd probably get all the attention. So yeah, fantasy of Twin brother has just gone down the drain.

**The Oh so Mighty Tac- the Brother of The Oh so Sweet Scout: **Don't worry dude, you'll get a better name with time. I'll find one for you...unless you actually want this one. Talk about a pain in the butt to write all the time. But anyways, Onto the compliments- I thank Thee for the oh so lovely compliment. Keep um coming- My ego just might boost up enough to where my friends may see a difference.

**Andrea: **Nice to hear from you- but bad to hear about another accident. You are accident prone aren't you. Have you sat on Ryan yet asking for that Good Luck charm? If not, forbid him from eating anything with sugar or sweetness in it for a week. That'll get him movin. If he likes sugar, that is.

**hellfire1258: **What have I told you about calling me Sammy poo? Now, all those other ones are fine but (Voice turns whiney and stomps foot) Do we really have to be back in seventh grade when you called me that? And yeah, I loved the new truck. I got to ride home in it today, and you asked me the exact same question before I ran into my house. I love it!...So...how's life? You ask me that almost everyday, so its my turn. And if you ask me back, it'll be the same thing I answer every day. (Ok, maybe not but its still good cause your there with me) "Its good...unless you count being in Mrs. Holts room in the morning while she's wasted, good."

* * *

A day and a half later The three of us were being bored out of our minds in Pad's office. See, he finally felt the that we had to know the rules and regulations for Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy Ghosts. I think it finally dawned on him after the many complaints of setting students school books on fire, taking away a kids candy, -That one sucked because we couldn't eat it, Battery was livid when he found this out- And annoying Professor Binns at the beginning of his history class to the point of him storming off through a wall while yelling at the students that class was dismissed. I have to say that we got many appraisals for the one. 

"Rule number three hundred and twenty: Do not, I repeat, Do not tell the students that you know the future."

I'm betting this guy comes up with these himself. Soon he'll be saying: "Do not abuse the students with wire hangers." or "Do not go to the lunch lady and ask for a 'Good To Go'." They probably don't even have lunch ladies here, since I've never seen them.

"Rule number five hundred and sixty-seven."

I jerked my head up. I thought he was just on rule number three hundred twenty?

"You will each be sorted into a house. You may not be taking the classes, but there will be responsibilities for you to take care of. One of those would to be to take care of the students in your house. If a matter of importance of disaster comes up, take it to the Head of the House immediately, do not try and fix the problem yourself."

Yep, he has definitely gotta be making these things up.

Us Three Musketeers gave each other worried glances.

"Now...Shall we get on with the sorting."

That was totally not a statement, it was a command. And Orange was first.

He sat down on the rickety old stool and slumped down with his shoulders hunched. He gave out a nervous giggle. Hmm, I've never heard Orange giggle before. Ha, Black Mail! "Wh-What are we supposed to be doing again?"

Pad had raised from behind his desk seconds before, and was now returning with a wrinkled, dusty, old, ratty witch's hat. "We are going to see what house ghost you are going to be. There are already ghosts for each house, but it seems that your going to be here for a while now. So what's the point of not doing something useful while here."

His twinkling blues eyes were full of mischief as he set the hat down on Orange's head. I was thoughraly surprised when the hat didn't even go through his body and fall to the stool. It sat on top of Orange's wavy mop of mahogany hair and snuggled its way over his eyes slightly.

Three seconds later Orange jumped like something had just crept up on him and made its presence know.

Both Battery and Myself backed away as Orange started talking to himself. I looked over at Pad. "Its not gonna make us go crazy is it?"

"No no, that hats just making conversation is all. He'll probably blabber on about-"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The two of us teens standing off to the side let out screams and threw ourselves behind anything we could find that would hide our bodies. Pad just chuckled to himself, and as I saw him over the back of the couch, lift the hat from Oranges head.

Battery poked his head up from behind the perched bird on Pads desk. How in the hell did he think that that would actually hide him? "You haven't gone crazy have you Mon?" Aww, now he's going back to old nicknames from all those years ago that we spent in New York. "Cause if you are, I'm gonna have to send you to the Mental Hospital every month like we do with Jet. Which reminds me, your _way_ behind on your sessions with your psychiatrist."

I growled at him. None of that is actually true here people. Just informing you because he thinks its funny to tell people I've gone insane from listening to too many Bimbo's.

"Mr. Drester, its your turn."

Orange sat down on the couch, a grin present on his face, as Battery walked around Pads desk and over to the stool. I wonder how long that thing has been being used as a seat for kids of all ages. No, Pad said that it was used for first years when they were sorted...So...I wonder how long that thing has been being used as a seat for kids when their sorted into their first year. Yeah, much better sentence there Jet.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

I frowned as I realized that I had missed Battery yelling out some obscenity when the hat had talked to him. My frown deepened as I noticed that neither of the boys were in the same house.

"Ms. Black?"

I looked up from my glare to the fabric of the back of the couch. "Uh...Yeah?"

"I do believe that its your turn."

My eyes grew wide and I innocently asked. "It is?"

"Yes, now would you please make your way over to the stool so I can put the Sorting Hat on your head so you will be sorted into a house."

I slowly nodded, and then somehow my butt found its way to the stools top. My butt must have a mind of its own.

Pad was still smiling as he set the hat on my head, the folds sliding over my eyes and my grinning friends disappeared.

_'Well, Well, Well, what do we have here?'_

You could say that the reaction to the voice in my head was...small.

"Holy Fudge Monkey's with Whipped Cream and Jesus having a party with a Stapler!!!"

And yeah, maybe I should just leave out the fact that I fell off the stool backwards.

I ripped the hat off my head to see my friends trying to hold their laughter in. Oh, I knew what they were grinning about now. They were just waiting for my reaction to the voice in my head.

"I am not Schizo! And you will never mention this to anyone, Because you heard the same thing!"

Their laughter died immediately...Probably their Evil plans of world Domination did too.

I shook off Pads helping hand and stood on my own, I flopped back down onto the stool and jammed the hat back onto my head.

_'Glad to have you back Ms. Black'_

_'Yeah, well I'm not happy to be back. I'm gonna be called crazy fo the rest of my life now, thanks to you.'_

_'Its not that bad. At least you weren't the one having a conversation about a fish swimming in the sea and cheese for the last five minutes.'_

I snorted. _'I'm bettin you just called out a house to get rid of Battery didn't you.'_

_'Well, what would you have done? I'm getting a headache just thinking about it.'_

I scrunched my face up. _'Can hats even get headaches?'_

The silence lasted for only a few seconds. _'I really don't know.'_

_'Its your..._head_, you should probably know what's going on inside of it.'_

_'Oh, but I do know Jet. See, your inside of my head right now, and I'm inside of yours.'_

Now, you must know that the hat said this in such a creepy voice, that I got chills just hearing those words.

_'Now, what to do with you. Where to put you. How to kill you.'_

My eyes immediately popped open, the bottom of the hat keeping my friends from seeing my freaked out look.

_'You do know that I was just kidding right?'_

I let out a big sigh of relief. _'No, you had me goin there for a second.'_

I could feel the hat shaking back and forth, like when a persons shaking his head no. _'Kids these days. Never learn how to take a joke.'_

I roll my eyes. _'Can we just please get this over with, I'd like to get back to annoying the students to death...Not literally of course!'_

_'Yes Yes, lets get you on your way. Now what to do with you. Where to put you-'_

_'Not this again!'_

_'I was going to say: Where to put you. How about-'_

_'I'm taking the hat off now, call it some other time.'_

_'Bu-'_

I pulled the hat off my head and dropped it onto Pads desk. I gave him a wide eyed look as I backed away slowly. "You have one freaky hat there Paddy."

Dumbledore looked very confused as I sat down between my two friends. But he just nodded at my statement and put the hat up on the top shelf.

Battery just had to say something to ruin my non-sortedness.

"Hey! Why doesn't she get to be Sorted. I sat there for five minutes rambling on about Finding Nemo and different types of cheese just so he would finally choose a fricken house and she doesn't even get-"

"SLYTHERIN!"

My head jerked as my eyes flew around the room until I found where the sound had emitted from...The Hat.

I jumped from my seat looking back and forth between the hat and Pad. "Did it just say 'Slytherin'!"

Pad nodded, his eyes twinkling even more. I'm about ready to rip his twinkling little eyes from his sockets right about now.

"Now Repeat that!"

"You were just sorted as one of the Ghosts for Slytherin."

"The one with the Snowball of a prick who has a hatred so deep for me that he called me filth?" I think I'll stick with the name Snowball for now.

Pads eyes lost a little bit of their twinkleness. "Yes that would be the one."

I looked sullen for two more seconds before jumping for joy. "YAY! Now I get to annoy the shit outta Him!" I did a victory dance, doing the Moon Walk across the floor. "Call The major hotlines and New York Times because the Annoying Bitch from Hell is back in business!"

"You do know that you'll be attached to the person who is the most intelligent in your house, right?"

I stopped my dance and stared. "Say what Now?"

Pads smile grew large. "And it seems that you'll be connected to Mr. Malfoy." He motioned to the hair falling out beneath my beanie.

I desperately grabbed for the pieces that were hanging near my face and screamed. My hair was a platinum blond color. Well...at least there was still blue highlights at the end. And that was when the familiar fading blackness took over.


	9. Assume, an Ass out of You and Me

_Ok so Yeah, maybe I did say that I would be posting sometime around friday or Saturday. At least I think I said that. Oh, Well. You got the chapter anyways. Nothing coming up that's really important except that me and my Buddy got that new story put up. Its on her account (_hellfire1258_) and it is called "_What could go wrong now?_" And believe me, you just might be able to tell which parts of the chapters are mine._

**Scout:** Yes Yes, name is very good. I like it too. So much in fact that I won't change it to caT. Tac backwards.

**Andrea:** Ryan doesn't like sugar! Thats Blasphemy! Bah! Everybody likes sugar, what's wrong with him. But do get ahold of him or someone else to summon up some kind of good luck charm for you. Cause your too nice to get hurt. Unless you had an injury over the last however many days its been since your last one.

**Queenie:** Yeah...I wouldn't say that in the presecne of my mother either. She just might say something that's not of importance. My step father would probably look at me like I'm crazy and then make some utterly crazed statement that will send everybody else into laughing fits. So maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't get into trouble if I _did_ say it.

_Oh and don't worry people. Torture will commence in the upcoming chapters_

* * *

I grumbled as I sat on the trunk near the end of the green and silver four poster bed. I was sitting criss-crossed, and my hands were holding my head up with my elbows digging into my knees, as I stared at the sleeping blond headed monkey. I picked up a sleek black looking feather from beside me, and threw it at him point first. It went off course and landed with all the others ones somewhere near his body, or onto the floor. I grumbled as I reached for another feather, this one white with brown spots across the middle.

Apparently, when I had woken up, I had forgotten all about being connected to the Slytherin boy laying across from me. Dumbledore laid the news on me lightly. And I just about had a screaming fit in his office when I once again found out what was wrong with me. And I almost passed out again when I saw my new look. Sad thing is, I looked almost like Draco Malfoy's twin. I still had my electric blue streaks at the tips of my hair, but the rest of my head had turned to a Platinum blond color. My face had gotten slightly thinner, and my cheek bones a little higher. And my eyes, Holy Jellie Beans my eyes. They turned to that cold steel silvery color. And it seems that I grew an inch or two.

Yeah, nobody told me that actual body changes came with the package of being connected to somebody. Orange still looked the same, and we figured out that he's connected to Hermione Granger, one of my trio of pals. Battery's connected to a girl named Hannah Abbott, and his hair turned to a dark brown. His eyes had changed from their bright green, to a dull hazel. And he also shrunk an inch. I've nagged him so much about that.

Each of us had a small tattoo on the inside of our right wrists for the meanings of our conectees (Pronounced as Conec-Tees)names. Orange had a small broom, since Hermione meant something along the lines of Travel. Battery had a Ballerina dancing, since Hannah's name meant Grace. And I had a small dragon with the shape of a star on its forehead, since Draco was for Dragon, or the star or something like that. Yeah, they moved also. So one minute I had a sleeping dragon, and the next, it was running onto the back of my hand and along my forearm. Quite annoying that is.

And along with these new tattoos, it was explained to us that we turned solid whenever near the person we're connected to. Pad also explained on why I had been able to pick up that bowl. It was because I had focused so hard, and because I was draining Mr. Snowball of some of his magical power to pick it up. And when I was in the Great Hall, I turned solid because Snowball came running in after Battery...Turns out that I was slightly connected to him before I was even sorted into his house. Frightening huh?

And so that is where I am right now. Being completely bored, like always, and throwing feathers tip first towards the pale boy. He doesn't even know I'm connected to him yet, its only been, oh about, three hours since all that was explained to us. For the first hour I was occupied because I had to find the Slytherin house. The second hour I went through all Snowball's stuff, seeing as since I was in close proximity to him, I had turned solid. The third hour, I've been spending the time throwing feathers at him, picking them all back up, and then starting over till they all landed somewhere on him. I had yet gotten one to land on his face. I got one only inches from his nose, but still, no such luck.

A loud ringing suddenly filled the room and I fell off the trunk backwards. I plugged my ears and clenched my eyes shut till the sound was finally cut off.

I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Why is there a girl in our dorm?"

I immediately opened my eyes to see a chubby boy standing over me, looking at me with a slight interest. Gross!

"Draco, you never told me you had a twin."

Another boy came into my line of sight and stared down at me next to the cubby one.

I smirked, put my hands beneath my head, and relaxed for the show ahead.

"What do you mean? I don't have a twin." I heard Snowball throwing his blankets off of him, and then getting out of bed. I hummed slightly as he came around the bed to where the two boys were looking down at me.

It took approximately three seconds before he blew up.

Ten minutes for him to calm down.

Four seconds to realize I had been throwing feathers at him.

And then twenty more minutes to realize that Class would be starting in the next half hour.

I skipped happily after him as he rushed down the cold stone hallway towards his class. He decided that he was going to ignore me, and pretend that I didn't exist. An object up ahead caught my attention. Ahh, time to make it known that I _do_ exist.

* * *

Class hadn't started yet, but the students stayed silent for the most part. A few whispered insults were being thrown across the room from Slytherin's to Gryffindor's and back again as Orange moved slightly from his seat on the floor. He had chosen to sit there instead of taking up a another students spot. 

"Would you stop your jittering." A hushed whisper erupted from above him, and he jumped.

Orange looked up at his Conctee and gave a nervous smile. "I'm just worried about Jet."

Hermione looked down at him from her potions notes. "Why would you be worried about her? She seems like she can take care of herself. Probably even get herself killed with her sarcastic words, but yes, she can take care of herself."

"I'm not worried about her being able to take care of herself, believe me, I've experienced that. Wait...You haven't heard yet have you?"

"Heard what?"

Orange looked up as Hermione's friends Harry and Ron turned towards him.

"That Jet's conectee is Draco Malfoy." He said it like it meant nothing.

"WHAT?!"

The whole class turned to look at them. The three glared at everyone till they turned back to their own business. The three were just about to ask Orange millions of questions when the class room door slammed open.

"Turn to page three hundred and six."

The teacher of the potions class skimmed down the isle towards his desk, his robe billowing ouu behind him. His beady black eyes looked like they were scrutinizing every single student as his eyes roamed the room. He barely even spared a glance towards the teenager on the floor as he turned towards the chalkboard.

"Today we will be working on-"

"Oh for Merlins Sake would you STOP!" A shout interrupted him from outside the door. It almost sounded like it was pleading.

The class turned in their seats to stare at the wooden door as a female voice answered the male one.

"Sorry, no can do Buddy Boy. I'm following you around all day. And there's nothing you can say or do about it. And besides...You kept ignoring me, what else was I supposed to do?"

"Anything else besides throwing a SHOE at ME!"

"Well it was just sitting there, I mean come on! Wouldn't you have been tempted to throw it at me had you seen it first?!"

"That's Not the point! The point is that you threw a random object lying on the floor at me. Haven't your parents ever told you to never touch things that aren't yours?"

"No...And how was I supposed to know that the shoe was cursed to stick to anything it was thrown at?! Huh, Answer that for Me!"

Something slammed up against the classroom door. The girls all gasped and brought their hands up to their mouths, thinking the worst of what just happened to the female.

The door opened slowly to see Draco Malfoy holding it open. A girl who looked like his twin and was wearing Muggle clothes slumped through the doorway, her hand against her red forehead. She mumbled and the few people who heard her snickered. "Reminder to Myself, never try to go through doors or walls when in solid form."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and rushed over to the Slytherin side of the room before sitting down in a spare seat near Crabbe and Goyle, leaving the one next to him open..

"What is the meaning of your interruption to my class?"

* * *

I slowly let my hand fall from my forehead. I'm betting I have a big red spot from running into the door, don't I? My eyes rose from the floor to see the man from the Great Hall. Ya know, the one wearing all black. Yeah, I just had to open my big fat mouth. 

"Oh don't tell me that I'm gonna be in this classroom for two hours with the Greasy Cheeseburger." Not that cheeseburgers aren't good. In fact, their on my top ten favorite foods. Number five, too.

The mans face didn't even turn red from anger. He just sorta tensed up. "I assume your in the same house as your friend," He glanced over at Orange, who I just noticed and gave a small wave to, with a look of disgust. "50 points from Gryffindor."

I smirked. "Haven't you ever learned that assuming (Assume) makes an ass out of you and me. Cause I'm not in Gryffindor. I'm in Slytherin. Now, would you please kindly give back those poor lost points to their rightful house and take them away from the one who deserves it. Thanks!"

You should have seen his face as my Conectee grabbed ahold of my hoodie's sleeve and roughly pushed me into the seat next to him. Priceless.


	10. Entering Hell with Hair Gel

HeHe! Would you look at this. Its like Really Long. Well, as long as its going to be. I wouldv'e ended after the attack of something but then I thought, 'Why not make it longer, put more randomness in it'. So yeah, that's just what I did.

**Scout:** Eh, don't worry, he can always review for a different chapter. Don't matter to me.

**Andrea:** Hun, what are we going to do with you? Sorry to hear about the ongoing sickness. Poor thing, get well soon. And about the story at the end of your last review. Yeah, kinda sad.

**Tiger:** Thanks for the compliment. I hear the alot, The funny part mostly. I've gotten a few about the sarcams too. But your compliment still counts, Brownie points to you.

**hellfire1258: **One Word: Actual Review Please...Ok three words. But my googleness JB, do you have more then two words in your vocabulary? (I know for a fact that you do by the way you were talking just fine when we went bowling the other night)

* * *

It was all being explained to the three Hogwarts students. Their ghosts either listening to Dumbledore, drawing pictures in the air, or finally being able to eat a lemon drop, but then spitting it back out as it turned sour.

I was lying on the floor, my head resting on Draco's feet as I drew pictures on the ceiling with my finger. I didn't really feel like listening to Pad at this moment. I've already heard it all. He was just repeating all the information he gave us last night. Being Solid, Connected to an intelligent student, blah blah blah. The usual. I lazily let my arm fall to the floor with a loud _'thump',_ not caring if I was interrupting the Headmaster.

Draco was obviously interested in this 'Connected' thing, and pulled his feet out from beneath my head. I grimaced as the back of my skull hit the floor. I pinched Draco's leg, satisfied to hear a soft 'Ow' from him. He rubbed his leg as I grinned at the ceiling.

Ten minutes later, I was waving to Battery and Orange, who were both going in separate directions with their Connectee's, and followed the blond boy down the hallway. I gave him a side long glance as I suddenly jumped in from of him and walked backwards. He didn't seem in the least bit surprised and just watched me, with what I'm guessing is his waiting face.

We stared at each other as we walked down the halls, him motioning with his hand when I needed to turn.

The Art of Staring Contests:

_#1: Be placed in an area that does not have wind blowing in your face.  
#2: Sit on a comfortable chair, though not too comfortable that you fall asleep with your eyes open (although that's a good plus when your opponent doesn't know)  
#3: Keep your eyes open for as long as you can  
#4: Don't have staring contests while walking backwards...always a no-no._

He didn't even give me a little bit of a warning before somebody ran into me from behind. I pitched forward into Snowball who steadied _himself _more then me, and held myself up by hanging onto his arms. I finally stood up the whole way and turned around to see who ran into me.

Nobody. I'm not kiddin. There was nobody in the hallway. I turned back around and peeked over Draco's shoulder, thinking the person picked himself back up and rushed off without a word, but no, Nothing.

...So...I ran into Air? Interesting, didn't know I could do that. Oh wait, I do that all the time. Everybody does.

"Would you mind not tripping over absolutely nothing and falling into me again."

Draco's voice knocked me out of my musings and I slowly looked up at him...and blinked...And then immediately burst out laughing.

"What do you find so amusing?"

I caught my breath, pointed at the area around his head and then gasped out. "Have you looked into a mirror lately?" Before laughter took over my lungs again.

His eyes grew wide and a mirror magically appeared in his hand from one of his dress pockets. I stopped and gaped at him. He actually had a hand mirror hidden in his clothes...Cool! I want one like that. Except with my luck I'll probably hide it in my back pocket and when I sat down I'd have seven years of bad luck.

My chuckles started up again as The Pink Haired Prince of Slytherin himself started cursing and yelling up a storm. Yep you heard me 'Pink Haired'. Along the way of trying to figure out who that mystery person was, they managed to turn Draco's hair a hot pink. Can I call him the Pink fuzzy Slipper now? I think Fuzzy shall suffice.

A loud Guffaw erupted from behind me and Draco glared over my shoulder a the culprit. I turned slowly still chuckling as a ghostly form came into view. It was obviously the ghost Peeves, the poltergeist, that I had been warned about. There was no other ghost that would have turned Draco's hair pink...other then me that is.

"Turn it back." Draco spat out.

Peeves floated on his back leisurely, and motioned towards Dracos hair. "No, I think I rather like this color on you, Ferret."

"If you don't turn it back this instant I'll-"

"You'll what? Try and turn me into a toad? Ooo or try to even_ cast_ a spell on me. It'll never work, you should know that by now, Ferret."

Where's he getting this Ferret name from? Hmmm. Seems like Fuzzy and me are gonna have a long chat tonight before bed.

"I'll sic my Ghost on you."

I gaped at Draco. "Say what Now? You will not be doing any such thing. And you can't order me around."

Laughter filled the hall after my small rant of confusion. "You mean this puny little thing? Oh, you make me laugh Ferret. So hard in fact, I think that I'll give her a go at letting her try and hit me. Let my lungs burst from seeing her try."

I turned towards Draco, my face not showing any anger what so ever, and the only thing I could come up with was, "Did he just call me Puny?"

"I believe he just did."

I shrugged. "Not like it was an actual insult. Puny actually does describe me. Ya know, Short and all. But I can pack a punch." I directed these last words to the Ghost that was mocking me behind me back.

Peeves snorted.

"Now would you please turn Draco's hair back to its perfectiveness so I can go to bed. Being solid most of the day has worn me out. And when I'm plasma and all, I'll still be tired because I didn't get my rest. So, give the pretty boy a makeover of his own color and be done with it already."

I studied the nails on my right hand as I felt the ghosts open gaze on me. "Are you defending him!?" He asked, like it was a crime to defend someone.

"I am in fact."

"Why?"

I opened my mouth, but then closed it again. I could see my Conectee from the corner of my eye, motioning with his hands. Wonder what he's trying to signal me about. Swirling Cotton Candy. The Washing Machine. Or how the Toilets in some countries swirl in a different direction.

Words finally found themselves organized and in my mouth. "I'm not entirely sure actually."

Draco let out a loud aggravated sigh. "Its because we're Connected you Dimwit, and yes, I can control you. Now make him put my hair the way it was."

I groaned, and then puffed out my chest as I faced Peeves. No choice in arguing with him if he's just gonna order me around then.

"Turn his hair back to the color it was or I'll annoy you so much that you'll wish that you had gone on to the Afterlife...Next Life...whater!"

Peeves gave a small sneer and flicked his wrist. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Draco's hair went back to it's original platinum blond.

"Just wait till the Gryffindor's hear your friends with Malfoy!"

And just like that...He was gone. I turned around and was about to ask about the 'ordering around' thing when something utterly funny happened. His hair turned to gold and red stripes.

"Better get that mirror out again."

He didn't even question me and whipped it out, cursing again about 'Bloody Ghosts'.

I'm so in trouble tomorrow if Peeves tells the Gryffindors about my little escapade with the Slytherin. Even if I was connected to him.

* * *

The next morning I was carelessly pushed to the floor, the green silk sheets I had been wrapped up in covering my face from view as I groaned softly. I listened as the other occupants of the room got dressed and ready for classes that day. I laid there for twenty minutes thinking they had forgotten me, seeing as they conversed like every other day. Mumbling over parchment that was due, or practicing some kind of spell for homework. I let my eyelids fall back down, and was almost asleep when somebody pulled on the edge of those very comfortable silk sheets. I was rolled out of them and landed back on the floor face up.

Did I mention that the floor was cold.

"Forgot you were here last night." I opened my eyes to see a dark skinned boy leaning down above me, His black hair falling into his dark eyes. "Thought this was just a pile of Draco's blankets that he oh so carelessly threw to the floor while sleeping."

"I was _oh so carelessly_ threw to the floor, but not while he was asleep." I mumbled out, rubbing my eyes.

"Of course not while I was asleep. And who could forget she was here last night with all her tossing and turning." Draco strolled through the Dorm room door, throwing a damp towel down onto his bed. He scowled down at me. "Thought you said you were tired yesterday from being solid all day?"

I slowly sat up. "Did I say that? What I meant to say was that 'I'm tired but always restless when going to bed.' Only other time I'm not restless when trying to get to sleep is when I've been doing hyper activities all day. Like when I dug holes at Camp GreenLake." I saw the confused looks on their faces. "Don't ask."

The boy above me, who I now remembered was Blaise Zabini, held his hand out to me. I looked from his held out hand, to the one that still held those silky sheets, and back again. I glanced at his face which held amusement, I'm guessing he's been watching where my eyes were wandering, Back down to the sheets, and then to the empty open hand. It took three seconds for me to decide that I wanted the sheets. I pulled them from his grasp, pulled them over me, and then rolled so they formed a cocoon around me.

Blaise snickered as I sighed in contempt. From my line of sight, I could see him pull his bag onto his bed, and then sat himself down onto it. He just sat there and watched me.

And watched me.

And watched me.

"Do I look like a side show to you?" My voice muffled from underneath the sheet.

He shrugged and shook his head. His eyes glinted as his head turned upwards and to the left, by my feet. I shuffled slightly so I could see what he was glinting at. Draco stood there, hands on his hips, and looking very annoyed.

"Dammit Woman! Would you get your lazy ass up and off the floor. Do something girly for once instead of just laying there."

I pulled the green softness away from my face with slight difficulty. "I am doing something girly in case you haven't noticed. I'm catching up on my beauty rest. But if you don't think that's girly-" I unrolled myself from the sheet and stood up cocking my hip to the side and holding my hand out while fluttering my eyelashes. "Like, how's this. Too like, girly for you. If its not, like, girly enough then I'll just, like, put some mascara on just for like, you." I flaunted off, shaking my butt as I got to the dorm room doorway, and then took off down the hall.

I could hear laughter following me from Blaise. All I got out of the Slytherin Prince was a few chuckles.

I was about halfway down a different hallway when I finally figured out that I had no entire clue where I was going. I looked down. Looks like I'm also far enough away from Draco that I'm see through again. I spun around in circles with my arm out. I stopped, looked at where my hand was pointed at, and took off in that direction. There were three doors.

"Eenie Meanie Meiny Mo, Catch a Tiger by its toe, if he hollers let him go, Eenie Meanie Meiny Mo...Door number two it is."

I walked through the door, and was disappointed to find an empty room. Not like, empty of all things, but just of people. It had five, four poster beds spread out around the room, trunks at the end of each bed. A black cat was asleep on one of them, and a dancing figurine on a bed side table. I frowned and backed out of the door. I went to the next door. And it was exactly the same as the other, except for random odds and ends. Like clothes on the floor and there wasn't a cat on the bed. I double frowned and left for the hallway again.

"Well, three times a charm."

I could hear them before I could see them. Well, duh! There was a door between us. But let me mention this right now, I did not know the voices. I put my ear to the door and listened.

"Mac would you back off, its my turn!"

"Go find another one John!"

"I was here first"

"Merlin, would both of you knock it off!"

"Please do, it sounds like geese during mating season."

I screwed my face up and whispered, "What the hell." Who uses that kind of analogy.

Apparently the three people in the room though the same thing because it turned silent...At least until the fighting over the invisible item was restarted. I slowly pushed my head through the door and almost laughed at the sight before me. They were fourteen year olds, and fighting over a mirror!

None of the four took notice to me as I leaned up against the wall next to the closed door. I smirked as I listened to their bantering of how to properly style hair. Was that water they were using? And were they actually trying to spike their hair with it?

I covered my mouth as I stiffled my laugh. All four of the boys froze, and then turned ever so slowly towards me. My smirking face was met with four blank stares.

"Ever tried hair gel before?"

Apparently not.

* * *

Blaise and Draco found me ten minutes later, explaining the uses of Hair Gel to the fourteen year olds. I had just been finishing off John's hair, making it into a Mohawk, as they pushed open the door blurting out and asking if they had seen a girl who was wearing Muggle clothes and looked like Malfoy. It was only after their detailed description of me did they take notice of me standing in the middle of the circle of boys.

And of course, they dragged me outta there as soon as they saw the boys looks. I didn't actually see their faces, but Blaise said they looked like love sick puppies. Cute, boys who had crushes on me. The three of us argued all the way down to breakfast on whether they would do my bidding or not. It was as soon as we got o the Big doors that I finally remembered what had transpired the day before with Peeves.

I glanced at the boys at either side of me. "Be ready for a yelling match of some sort."

Blaise looked at me suspiciously. "Why?"

"You'll soon find out."

Draco was the one who answered. He gulped, making his Adams Apple bob up and down. I quickly shuddered, and looked over at Draco at the same time he looked at me. We silently agreed that we were entering Hell.


	11. Footballs and One Hell of a Job to do

Yes Yes, I know you're all thinking: FINALLY!!!!! But yeah. I was busy all weekend, I would have put it out on Saturday, but I needed to actually _Finish_ the Chapter. And then my moms going in to get Surgery tomorrow, so we had to do some shopping for the after math. Nothing to horrible about the surgery, she's just getting a tummy tuck and some liposuction cause she's had to live with the flubber after her whatchamacallit Bybass surgery a long time ago. I hope she's happy with the results. And then there was the small thing about not getting enough sleep, so I stayed home from school yesterday. And then, the one day I miss, My best friend Sprains her ankle because of Hell Class. And that class, would have to be Female Body Toning. Sooooo glad I'm not taking that class anymore. Get better JB...But not too fast, cause I'm thinking that you don't actually wanna take that class either.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed for the last chapter. You know you're all very loved (Even though you didn't actually review JB. Pouting doesn't count.)

* * *

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND!" A very angry male voice yelled out.

The two boys at my side immediately turned towards their table, giving me sympathetic glances all the while. I glared at them. Thanks for the help guys.

"HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY MAD?" Great, now I've got two people yelling at me. What a perfect day.

I strode over to where Orange was sitting with the two fuming students. I sat down next to the only reasonable person at the table and asked, "Do I look angry to you?"

Harry laughed, but then choked on his bagel when Ron and Hermione glared at him.

I glanced over to them, and then watched as a red haired girl (Who looked oddly like Ron) sat down across from me and piled food onto her plate. "What crawled up your butt and died?" I asked with ease.

I didn't look for their reactions, I didn't really even have the need for it. It was loud and clear.

"WHAT!" Literally.

I rolled my eyes, "Just a question. Jeeze." I tapped my fingers against the table, waiting for the top of the volcano to blow off...It never actually did.

The two red faced teens sat down on either side of the table, from where they had stood up quickly to yell at me. A few people were still looking at them oddly as they silently ate their breakfast, glaring at anybody who happened to look their way.

My eyebrows rose as I watched them slam toast onto their plates. Where was the fire, the punch, the raging coarse annoying yell from across the table. It was obviously on vacation, because there was no yelling. Just the mad crunching of toast being pushed into mouths. Orange glanced at me from across the table, the corners of his mouth lifted some, telling me he had no problem with the friends I made.

Orange made a motion with his hand at Hermione, and then picked up his own breakfast to eat. I looked down at the plate in front of me. Empty. I moved for the glass of the sweet pumpkin juice, and my hand moved right through the goblet.

"Dammit, I completely forgot! I'm moving to a table where I can actually eat something." I jumped out of my seat, skipped through the Hufflepuff table (And also through Battery), and sat down in the space left between Draco and Blaise. I immediately piled breakfast foods onto my plate.

Blaise stared at me with amazement. "Ya know, for a not having a stomach to put food in while a ghost, you sure do eat a lot."

I looked up from taking a bite out of my French Toast, "I'm always hungry. Ghosty or in the flesh."

And that was the end of our very short non exciting conversation.

* * *

I folded up one more thick paper triangle, whispered to the utterly confused Blaise to put a sticking charm on it, and put it on top with the other twenty I had made. This is what you get when having been forced to come to History class with your Conectee. Making triangle paper footballs to flick through the see-through teacher. As Professor Binns droned on about the Goblin Wars, I sat on the conjured chair between Draco and Blaise, finishing up the last of my plans.

Draco wanted nothing to do with my evil plot against all man kind. He was either taking pitiful notes, leaning backwards in his chair, glancing at what I was doing out of the corner of his eye, or lightly dozing. Blaise had his complete attention on me though as I stood the triangle up against the desk and my left pointer finger, the point of the triangle facing away from me. I slowly pointed it in the direction to where the History teacher was going to be making his rounds, and let my right fingers loose.

Blaise and I watched as the small football arched over a few of the kids heads, and right through Binns left arm. I stole Draco's quill from him and made a quick chart on the side of his notes paper before handing it to Blaise.

**Lets See how many points you can get Blaise my Boy: Gotta Aim for Binns only, or no points.**

Feet/Hands: 1 point

Legs/Arms: 2 points 

Waist: 4 points Neck: 7 Points

Head: A Whopping 20 Points 

And if you make it right through the middle of his forehead while he's facing you, 100 points for sure.

Blaise smirked at the challenge. I had already gotten 2 points, lets see what this pure-blooded freak can do.

He positioned his Football, aiming it as I had, and then flicking it. We again watched as it arched over students bodies as it landed no where near it's target. It hit a dark haired boy on the left ear and both Blaise and myself snickered as he turned around quickly to find the culprit. As he stared our way, I grinned at him (Remembering that he was in Ravenclaw, and that Orange said something about him being related to a Boot. Poor kid.), and aimed for my second shot at points. By this time, half the class had directed their attention to where the three of us Slytherin's were sitting. And seeing as this was a mixed class, Hermione looked at me disapprovingly next to a HufflePuff who was watching me in admiration.

I flicked the paper between my fingers, and all eyes watched as his flew across the room and right through Professor Binns forehead. I was silent for a whole minute before I started doing a small jig in my seat. Victory Dances all around. The students silently laughed at my actions, and I quickly wrote down 100 POINTS on a blank piece of paper, then held it up away from Binns, but for the rest of the class to see. They laughed a little more loudly than they had, but then quieted as the classroom door opened and M&M strode through the room to the front fo the class. Professor Binns came to a stop slowly, only just realizing she was in the room when he floated through her.

She looked at us sternly, and took one glance at my guilty look and sighed. She must have put it past her, because she put on a serious tone to her voice.

"It seems, that there has been an attack on a nearby town, and a sighting of Death Eaters near Hogsmeade."

Everyone gasped, well, except me. Jeez, where's Battery and Orange when you need a non gasping party. Oh here they are.  
Battery flew through the doorway as Orange politely opened, and then shut it, as he was solid. Hannah must have been somewhere else.

M&M continued. "You'll need to be getting to your Common Rooms immediately, your House Heads will be there shortly for more of an explanation."

Everyone still sat there, I rolled my eyes and jumped off my seat, stood on the chair and yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you people. YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

That surely got them going. Some of the girls screamed at my outburst and ran from the room, squealing like piglets searching for their mother. Others just jumped at the sound of my voice and hurried out of the room. M&M looked at me sternly, but obviously approved by the small lift of her lips.

I brushed my hands off and got off the chair, waltzing towards the door.

"Miss Black, It seems that you and your two friends are going to be needed in Dumbledore's office."

I cringed and turned back to M&M. Please don't tell me I'm in trouble at the most exciting moment of my life. I mean, Hello, cruel jokes on the people who would kill you rather then save you for slavery. Talk about major fun for people who can't be touched.

After ten minutes and a nice chat with Pad, us three ghosts had one important job: Spy on the Nearby Death Eaters...Without getting caught. Great, my covers gonna be blown just by staring at them because I'll be laughing at their stupid asses. Lovely.


	12. Last Person Remaining

Ok Yes, you guys can kill me now. I'm really sorry about not getting a new chapter out in a long, long, long, long, long time. But first it was this stuff about school, and then I had really really bad writers block. You guys can understand that, right? Hopefully you can. But I still might not get another chapter out in a while, so I thought that I might as well get this half of the chapter out before you all murder me. So here it is. And once again, I'm Terribly Sorry.

* * *

"Dammit I'm telling you. Look at the way he walks." 

"It can't be true, look at the way he dresses, ghastly if you ask me."

"Well, I didn't ask you. And if it were up to me, I would have to say that he does look like it."

"And once again it is not up to you. And I'm going to stick with the 'No he's not'category."

"Would both of you stop whispering back there," Orange half turned and whisper yelled at Battery and I, who had been arguing while hiding under a bush. "And for both of your answers, I'm siding with Battery: Lucius Malfoy Does not look Gay!"

I gasped and jerked on Orange's ankle. "How can you say that? He does too look gay. I mean who would dress like-And would you look at that! He does too walk the walk of a gay man!"

Orange rolled his eyes and then went back to watching the scene before him.

I carried on with my grumbling behind him. "Gotta be, cause his hair looks too soft and silky to not be. His skin looks to smooth and taken care of. And his nails look almost like he's had a manicure."

Orange swiveled around once again. "You can't even see his nails from this angle, so how can you say that?"

I blew away the translucent blue bangs from my face. "I can guess because of the way he looks, He Is Gay! And I'll prove you all wrong. Some way or another...sooner or later."

Orange sighed and went back to watching as the Death Eaters gathered for a meeting in the graveyard a little ways below us. Battery and myself crawled up on either side of Orange and then waited for the meeting to begin.

We had been waiting for a whole twenty minutes for that special important someone to show up, when finally, they did. A hooded figure appeared from the mist behind the taller graves, a small round man emerging behind him, almost cowering from the sight of the Death Eaters. The taller figure pulled his hood down to reveal the 'Great' Lord Voldemort. His red eyes peered at every person behind each mask, his gaze resting on every single soul in that graveyard for at least five seconds. With the exception of us. He had his wand at the ready waving it around as he started his speech...And we could hear absoloutly none of it. Great work here people!

I glanced over at Orange and whispered, "I think we should get closer. Pad said he wanted to know their plans."

Orange nodded, and slowly crawled forward, but was pulled back as Battery's hand grabbed at his shirt, preventing him from going any further. Battery hesistated before stating. "Dontcha think we should be solid, just in case? Cause if they find us like this," He pointed to his see through body. "Then they'll think something's goin on like, oh I don't know, probably something bad. But if we're solid, then they'll at least think we're alive. And if they do kill us...At least we won't be dead."

Battery, being smart? Has the apocolypse started yet, I can't tell?

Orange went along with it anyways and went solid. And as I turned myself to my most lovely form (And yeah, I can give compliments to myself.) I recognized that this was probably a good thing to be doing if they found us.

But as soon as Orange turned solid, the ridge he was leaning over groaned. Was dirt supposed to groan? It wasn't actually dirt he was leaning over, it was a tree that had fallen over years ago, rotten to the core and had landed on the edge of the half cliff thing we were on. But anyways, the ridge groaned and then broke free from the dirt that had been holding it in place and rolled down the hill and landing right in the middle of the circle of Death Eaters...Taking Orange with it.

Battery and I exchanged worried glances as the Death Eaters down below shot curses towards our friend. We took one last look at him before taking off in the opposite direction of the fight. Now, I know what your thinking: What kind of people leaves their Best Friend to die in the middle of a Wand fight? Well, to tell you the truth...Those people would be Myself and Battery. It's not like we wanted to leave him to die, no, it was because Mr. Grumpy Oldy Moldy Voldy had sent some of his lovely minions up the hillside to search for more intruders. So here we were, taking off through the foliage, making as much noise as we possibly could.

The noise part was probably a bad thing too. I glanced over my shoulder and saw four Death Eaters rushing at us. A red streak blew past my nose, missing by only centimeters. I grunted and turned my focas back to running like hell. It took me three seconds to notice that Battery wasn't running along beside me. I immediately stopped and turned around. There was Battery. Surrounded by figures in black cloaks and white masks, wands pointed down at him like he was a threat...Battery a threat? Yeah right!

One of the Death Eaters somehow got Battery to start back towards where we came from. The other three once again went on a search for the last person remaining: Me.


End file.
